This invention relates in general to the construction of gas generators and, in particular, to a new and useful pyrochemical gas generator, particularly for generating gases for inflating inflatable personnel and object-protection devices and which includes a receptacle having a bottom portion containing the charges with gas passages between individual charges which communicate upwardly with a sound absorbing portion of the housing.